Call of Duty Black Ops 2: Percy Jackson Style
by Destin-Jackson19
Summary: This is a teaser. It's following the plot of Black Ops 2 but with Percy as Alex's stepson and Percy as Section. Heavy Cursing
1. Chapter 1

HI EVERYBODY THIS IS A TESTER STORY I JUST WANT TO SEE IF IT WILL BE GOOD TO WRITE SINCE I BEEN PLAYING BLACK OPS 2 LATELY. SO PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME FEEDBACK ON IF I SHOULD CONTINUE OR NOT.

No One's Pov

It was a normal day on Olympus until Chaos came...

The Gods sat in the thrones. No one moved or spoke they were waiting for The Three Fates to come and deliver them news of their upcoming future.

Finally, the Fates came with a tall man with a suit with Solar Systems, Planets, Stars, and Vortexes, and Black Holes.

The Gods instantly bowed down and said, "Lord Chaos." in unison. He replied back, **"Olympians, you may rise."**

They rose back up and sat back down in their thrones and shakily Zeus manage to speak out " Why have been so bless to have the Creator in our midst?"

"Because, My future self came to me and showed me the outcome of this world in 2012, in One Year

**on December 21st." **Chaos said back.

The Gods were shocked who was powerful enough to do that.

Chaos continued, **"The man responsible is Raul **

**Menendez. He is the leader of a group Cordis Die, He goes by the name of Odysseus."**

The Gods was shocked again, Poseidon said "A Single Man did this and We did nothing to stop this."

"You had many times to kill Menendez, but your pride and arrogance wouldn't allow that's why were here because we need Alex Mason's stepson and Poseidon's son Perseus Jackson."

Chaos said

Poseidon did a double-take and said," Why, my son?"

"Because, he is the key to end Judgment Day." Chaos said.

Poseidon gave up and sat down in defeat and said "Alright, I will bring him now." and he flashed out to pick up his son at the infamous Camp-Demigod.

Percy's Pov

I was in the Mess Hall at the new camp in Canada just north of New York. It was a portal that lead straight unto Olympus that only open to Campers and Immortals.

I was eating my lunch when a flash was seen and all of the demigods shielded their eyes. When it ended their stood my father, Poseidon who seem to be making a decision and I had a feeling it concerned me dearly.

"Hello Lord Poseidon, what can we do for you today?" Chiron said while Lupa changed from wolf form to her humanly form nodded.

"I am here for my son, Perseus, pointing at me." He said

All of the younger demigods were jealous that I could go with my immortal parent, the older ones looked at me like it happened everyday. Oh wait, it is, I thought.

They all looked me and Annabeth said, "What did you do this time, Seaweed Brain."

I gave her a look that said, I'm-Innocent!

"Perseus, we need to go now" Poseidon said

I nodded and said out loud, "If I don't come back, it means that either Zeus or Ares killed me." before they could react I sprinted for the door to Olympus and stepped through.

Chaos' Pov

Poseidon appeared with his son and he looked at me with confusion until he figured out who I was and bowed and said, Lord Chaos."

"You may rise, young Perseus." I said.

He rose and stood next to father by his throne and I repeated the future to him and he responded by saying, " I'm up for it, Lord Chaos just tell them that I will arrive ASAP."

I nodded and watched as Perseus left to get his items for the trip.

I said to the Olympians, **"Well, he is quite a person to fight against a powerful like Menendez but, he faced worse, right?" **I said and left out to tell Admiral Briggs and Harper.

**REMEMBER THIS IS JUST A TEST STORY I NEED YOUR FEEDBACK SO REVIEW GUEST OR NOT.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DECIDED THAT I'M GOING TO CONTINUE THIS STORY BECAUSE MANY PEOPLE PM'ED TO CONTINUE THIS STORY SO I WILL UPDATING THIS AND MY TWO OTHER STORIES AS MUCH AS I CAN BECAUSE I HAVE TEST COMING UP IN TWO MONTHS. SO HERE'S CHAP. 2**

Percy Pov

I left out of the Throne Room, and mist-traveled back to Camp-Demigod. When I arrived I saw it was just 15 minutes left of breakfast and I had been gone about 45 minutes.

The Seven, plus the titan war members noticed that I came back and yelled "PERCY!" as if they expected me to die from the hand's of my uncle and/ or cousin.

Me and Annabeth broke up a while ago, we didn't feel like we did back after the Second Titan War, but we were still friends, she was even dating Nico, who was happy, but they really love each other and I'm happy to see that.

I said back to them," I guess you guys thought I was going to die, you are bad friends!" I said using a fake tear that I made with my powers. I guess they believed me because not even one second later they was saying, that they were sorry. I busted out laughing at the expressions when they noticed I was playing with them.

"Oh, Yeah guys I have to leave soon." I said with sadness evident in my eyes as they looked at me wide-eyed. "Why?" Annabeth asked with everyone else murmuring in agreement.

"Because, I need to stop a terrorist by the name of Raul Menendez, and find out, who killed my first step-father." I said back with controlled anger as I thought of the night all over again. "Who was your first stepfather, Percy and why are you telling us now?" Jason said looking at Percy with a questioning glance.

"My first stepfather's name is Alex Mason." I said watching their reactions to his name. They all knew he was legendary half-blood, but no one knew his parentage except for him and, he never told anyone.

"Your step-father is Alex Mason, the soldier during World War II?" Clarisse said, shocked. I nodded and said, "Yeah, Clarisse that's the one and I need to find Menendez because, he going to destroy the superpowers of the world, The United States and China.

They gasped again, I nodded and told them what Chaos had told me. when I finished they were once again speechless that the Creator came to talk to me.

"I leave tonight, and I can't come back for a while." I said sadness taking over me. They all had tears in their eyes.

I turned toward Chiron and Lupa who appeared just as I walked in and said, "I'm going to miss you, mother Lupa and Chiron." They nodded not daring to look me in my face to hide their tears but I noticed them anyway and I hugged both of them one more time and ran to grab my belongings.

I was 21 anyway so I had no problem getting in the Seals. I grabbed pictures, money, drachmas, and denarii's. I even took Riptide just in case I meet a monster on the way.

I stuffed my belongings inside my enchanted backpack I got from Hermes and walked out to find naiads, dryads, satyrs, and demigods looking at me in disbelievement as they saw me getting ready to leave.

I knew that they wanted a reason so I dropped my backpack and coughed so they could get out their trance, they noticed and starting shouting protests of me leaving.

I got irritated and yelled, "SHUT THE BLOODY HADES UP!" they instantly shut up and listened to what I had to say.

"I knew that you heard rumors that I was leaving and I'm here to tell you that it's true I'm going to the New Cold War against a terrorist by the name of Raul Menendez or Odysseus." I said looking at all of my old friends, hunters, and campers.

I saw a hunter come up and saw that it was Thalia and she said, "Why?" I said back to her, "Because, I believe that this man killed my first stepfather Alex Mason." they all looked at me shocked again and I kept going," I think that he killed him and I'm going to get my revenge and stop this from ending the world next year on June 19th, 2012."

"I will not come back for at least a few months so, I declare that, Annabeth Chase is your leader until I come back. but I muttered softly, if I come back. Thalia and Jason glared at me and said, "You will come back, Kelp Head!"

I shook my head, and said back "This might be my end, guys." and I continued, "But, I won't give up until that son of a bitch pays for what he did to my father."

I prayed to Chaos for as portal to the location, I looked at the campers, and said one last thing, "Call me, Section for now on guys." and I walked through the portal to the War that lay in front of me.

**HOW DID YOU LIKE? REVIEW AND TELL ME I GOING TO NEED ATLEAST SEVEN REVIEWS UNTIL I UPDATE AGAIN.**


	3. Author's Note (sorry)

**I'M DEEPLY SORRY IF YOU THOUGHT THIS WAS A CHAPTER AND IM GOING TO UPDATE BY FRIDAY OR SATURDAY**

**BUT IM VERY PISSED AT A USER WHO GO BY THE NAME OF ARTEMISANDORION HAS PM SAYING THAT I WAS A "LITTLE KID" **

**BUT IF UR READING THIS AAO THEN GET THIS I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU NOR WELL I EVER WILL SO MIND YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS BECAUSE I WAS BEING NICE IF YOU WANT THE REAL ME THEN LET ME PM YOU AND I WILL SHOW YOU THE REAL ME BECAUSE IM NOT SOME ONE TO BE MESSED WITH IF YOU WANT TO TALK TO HIM JUST LET ME PM YOU AND STOP BEIN G BEING A LITTLE GIRL OR PUNK BECAUSE I DONT LIKE PEOPLE LIKE YOU AND I WILL NOT SIT RIGHT HERE AND LET YOU DISS ME SO LET ME PM YOU AND WE CAN TALK PRIVATELY.**

**TO MY FANS IM SORRY IF YOU THOUGHT THIS WAS A CHAPTER I WILL MAKE GoTH tHE CHAPTER OVER 1500 WORDS FOR YOU ALL.**

**AND FOR ArtemisandOrion, I UNDERSTAND IT WAS AN OPINION BUT IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE PAIRING THEN USE COMMON SENSE AND DON'T READ IT **

**I WILL POST NEW CHAPTERS OF ALL MY STORIES BY SATURDAY I SWEAR ON THE RIVER STYX AND CHAOS I HAD TO BLOW SOME STEAM**


	4. Chapter 3

**I'M BACKKKKK WITH BLACK OPS 2 I WILL UPDATE MY OTHER STORIES SOON I HAVE TESTING FOR THE NEXT 2 WEEKS SO I CAN'T PROMISE YOU ANYTHING DURING THESE TWO WEEKS BUT HERE IS CHAPTER 3...**

**Third Person**

Percy stepped through the portal into the office of Admiral Briggs where Chaos and him were in a heated discussion.

When he saw Percy he said, "So, here is the young Hero of Olympus." he nodded while he continued, " Well, commander let's introduce you to the rest of your team." he nodded and we walked out to the Brief Room.  
Percy noticed that Chaos flashed out and saw an ghostly frame that liked like an Iris Messege.

*_Meanwhile at Olympus*_

The Gods were motionless there were thinking about the Son of Poseidon who gone to war to avenge his first Stepfather.

Chaos appeared and the Gods bowed slightly and waited for his response he turned to them and said, "Bring the heroes of both wars to watch Young Perseus in his journey."

They nodded while Hermes got up and flashed away to Camp Demigod gathering the following demigods: The Seven, Nico, Thalia, Reyna, Travis, Connor, Chris, Clarrise, Will, and Katie.

They were briefed and Chaos flashed in a Samsung Class about 50". Where Percy was being briefed he turned around and winked giving his signature grin.

**Percy**  
I walked into the room and saw about about five guys. They introduced who they were and  
there position.

A man about in his late twenties' walked up and started, " I'm Mike Harper, Lieutenant Commander of Seal Team Six."

Next, a man about a young latino that reminded me of Leo stepped up but I notice he looked like he was analyzing me like Annabeth. "I'm Javier Salazar, Sergeant of Seal Team Six."

Another guy stood up, he was covered in masks and was unable to see his race. " I'm Crosby, Sergeant of Seal Team Six."

Another guy stood up, he was young Yemenese guy who looked about in his thirties. "I'm Farid, tech expert of Seal Team Six and a potential mole in Cordis Die."

I nodded and turned to Briggs and whispered in his ear," Do they know about the Gods?" Briggs nodded and I turned to them. "I'm Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon."

They looked shocked and I saw Salazar talk into his bluetooth but when I looked again he ended his call.

"Well, Jackson you're now the Lieutenant Commander along with Harper." Briggs said.

Briggs with to the screen and pulled up a picture of my Uncle Frank Woods. "This man can help his us find more information about Raul Menendez."

"Go to The Vault a retirement home where Woods stay in Washington D.C." Briggs continued.

"Your mission is to "interrogate" Frank Woods about Menendez and what he knows." Briggs continued. "I want JSOC Soldiers and you two to go to The Vault." Briggs said pointing at me and Harper.

'Alright, let's go Harper." I said. We hopped into the trucks and rode in silence to The Vault.

**(I will explain any missions that is Alex Mason's and talked in first person during Section's missions) **

**Percy**

We arrived and started to check the rooms for Woods. I found a room and busted in to find Uncle Woods sitting there calmly.

"Hey old man." he smiled motioned for a hug. Harper came and we got down to business .

"Woods, what do you know about Raul Menendez he grimaced a bit and gave me a pendant in shape of a organ.

I grabbed my head in agony remembering that night muttering, "Suffer with me."

_*Meanwhile in Olympus*_

**Third Person**

Poseidon grimaced and watched as his son moaned in agony but no one knew what it meant until Hera said, that it will be explained soon.

The demigods present watched as the friend suffered from a memory that seem to make him vulnerable.

_*Back to Present*_

He came out the memory and watched Woods again no one noticed. _good._ he thought

"Turn your camera on let me tell you what happened." Woods said and started the story.

**Third Person**

**The mission starts with** **Mason** **struggling in vain to rescue one of his Angolan allies, who is trapped in a wrecked buffel and burning to death. Mason tries to get** **Savimbi** **to help rescue the trapped ally, but Savimbi remarks that it is too late for him, who has already burnt to death. **

**After giving Mason a** **Machete****, Savimbi rallies his troops, telling them that mortar fire from the** **MPLA** **signals their attempt to advance on Savimbi's militia and they must push back the MPLA resistance.**

**After hitching transport from Savimbi's convoy vehicle, they come to a stop, where in front of them are many MPLA troops. Savimbi initiates the attack and Mason assists in taking down the enemy troops, and is also tasked to clear out the enemy mortar teams that were raining fire on them at the start of the mission. **

**Once all the mortar teams are wiped out,** **Jason Hudson** **providing overwatch assistance from a helicopter, informs Mason that he will be doing a flyby. Mason then takes control of the missiles and minigun of the helicopter to destroy the first wave of MPLA tanks.**

**Shortly after, Hudson's helicopter comes under fire from machine gunners in the area, that Mason is tasked with eliminating. Once this is done, Hudson flies in for another run, where Mason again takes control of the missiles and minigun to destroy another wave of MPLA tanks advancing on Mason and his allies. **

**Afterwards, Mason climbs back on to Savimbi's transport, where Savimbi announces that the MPLA forces have been weakened. They then make one final push to wipe out the remaining MPLA forces.**

**Savimbi's forces celebrate their victory over the MPLA while Hudson lands to pick up Mason. Hudson and Mason are informed by Savimbi that their missing friend,** **Frank Woods****, is being held captive in a transport barge along the Cubango River. They then leave to rescue Woods.**

**The second part of the mission takes place along the Cubango River, where Hudson and Mason have confirmed the transport barge that Woods is on. An enemy rocket from the barge critically damages the helicopter, causing Mason and Hudson to jump onto the barge before it crashes.**

**As soon as they land on the barge, Mason and Hudson come under enemy fire, and utilize the** **DShK** **machine guns on both sides of the barge to take out enemy gunboats advancing on them. Once all the gunboats are eradicated, Mason and Hudson open the container in the middle of the barge, and find a disoriented Woods amongst several badly decomposing corpses.**

**Their reunion is cut short when an enemy Hind starts to tear apart the barge. Mason manages to take out the Hind with** **Valkyrie Rockets****, but the decimated barge runs aground. Mason and Hudson, along with Woods, escape into the jungle, where they come across a communications outpost. Hudson proposes that they use the communications outpost to radio Savimbi for extraction.**

**Sneaking into the communications outpost to call for evacuation, Mason stealthily approaches a radio operator, shortly later revealed to be** **Raul Menendez****. Mason threatens Menendez and orders him to radio Savimbi for backup, but not before Menendez smashes the radio. **

**Enemy soldiers enter the house shortly after, and Mason, having his cover blown, uses Menendez as a human shield. After a brief standoff, Menendez pulls the pin on a grenade, and tries to stab Mason in a brief struggle with him, but is ultimately shot by Mason who dives out of the window to escape the blast radius. **

**Mason, Woods and Hudson fall back into the jungle, holding back enemy forces until they reach the pier, where they can find a boat to escape. However, they are confronted by what appears to be a enemy helicopter. As Hudson tries to provoke them, the helicopter suddenly fires upon the enemies behind Mason, decimating them.**

**The helicopter is revealed to be Savimbi's, who has come to extract Mason, Woods and Hudson. As Mason and Hudson attempt to board the helicopter, Hudson is wounded by an enemy soldier behind Mason, who is swiftly taken out by Woods. Mason, Hudson, Woods and Savimbi fly out of the jungle.**

**Percy**

I was shocked my stepfather actually risked his life to save his friend. I would do the same in his situation.  
Percy stepped back and thanked Woods as Harper and the other JSOC members left into the truck while I hugged Uncle Woods and told him that I would be back soon and not to die just yet.

**THERE'S CHAPTER THREE AND I WILL UPDATE GUARDIAN OF THE HUNT SOON AFTER MY TESTING BUT REVIEW PLEASEEEE I WANT REVIEWS!**


End file.
